


Dialed to Eleven

by notinthemoodforshit



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Peter is Tony’s son, Sensory Overload, Sort Of, might as well be let’s be honest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-13 22:24:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16900950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notinthemoodforshit/pseuds/notinthemoodforshit
Summary: When Peter told Tony his senses had been dialed to eleven he wasn’t exaggerating. And Tony was about to see that firsthand.





	Dialed to Eleven

"Sir, Master Parker has just arrived."

"He heading down here?"

"No, sir. He has locked himself in his room."

"Probably had a bad day. Keep me updated." Tony continued to work on a new arrow for Clint, though a portion of his attention was focused on Peter. It wasn't even ten minutes before Jarvis spoke again.

"Peter has turned off all his lights, closed his curtains, climbed under his bed, and locked me out of communication with override code: Do Not Disturb."

"Save my work and lock down the lab. I'm going up." Tony made his way to Peter's room and knocked on the door. 

“I regret to inform you that when Peter has just enabled the Privacy Protocol.”

”J, what’s going on with him?”

”I cannot tell you anything about Master Parker at this time.”

”Peter, open the door!”

”Privacy Protocol is engaged, therefore the room is soundproofed.”

”I wrote the code for the damn thing I know what it means.”

”Then why, sir, are you still knocking?” Jarvis asked. Tony froze, his fist still in the air. He let his arm drop to his side and rested his head against the door.

”What do I do, J? Something is obviously wrong with the kid. I can feel it. It’s like some kind of pater-oh. Jarvis, disengage Do Not Disturb and Privacy Protocol. Override code; Paternal Instinct.” 

“Yes, sir.” The moment Jarvis finished speaking, Tony had the door open and was entering Peter’s room. He shut the door and walked quietly to the bed before sitting on the floor next to it.

”Hey, Pete. Wanna tell me what’s going on?”

”Too much.”

”I’m sorry?”

”It’s all too much. Light. Sound. Smell. Everything.” Peter’s voice was muffled from him pressing his face into the floor. Tony sat silently, looking back at everything he knew about Peter. After a minute it hit him. Everything was dialed to eleven.

”Peter, do you get sensory overloads often?” Tony asked, keeping his voice soft and quiet. Peter whined. Tony took that as a yes. “Clint does too. Cause of his enhanced eyesight and his messed up hearing. We have a deprivation room.” Peter slowly crawled out from under his bed.

”Please.” He looked up at Tony with wide eyes, and even though Tony couldn’t see them in the darkness, they had the desired effect. Tony stood, then helped Peter up. 

“Jarvis enable Overload Protocol.” When they left Peter’s room, the we’re surrounded by darkness, save for the small lights on the floor that lit their path. When they reached their destination, Peter held tight to Tony.

”Stay with me? Your heartbeat is consistent and the reactor isn’t too bright and-“

”I’ll stay with you, Pete. You don’t have to explain yourself.” Tony sat on the couch in the room and had Peter lay down, his head on Tony’s thigh. They sat still and quiet for a while, then Peter nudged Tony’s hand with his head. Tony slowly carded his fingers through hair that’s way too similar to his own.

”Could you also maybe talk to me? About anything. Doesn’t matter. Just need to slowly get back to full senses. And can J slowly bring up the lights? Like so it’ll take a good twenty minutes for them to be fully up?” Peter mumbled, wincing at his own voice.

”Of course, Pete.” So Tony talked. He told Peter about the arrows he was working on, about the cute thing Bruce had done on their date, Bucky and Clint flirting during the last mission, the joke Wade had told him. When he told Peter about the Paternal Instinct override, Peter responded.

”Is there an I-Don’t-Wanna-Lose-My-Dad override?” 

”There can be. Is that what you wanna call it?”

”No. How about ‘scared kid’?”

”Sure thing. J-“

”I have mirrored Paternal Instinct and flipped it to create Scared Kid, which can only be used by Master Parker in regards to you, sir.”

”You deserve a raise.”

”I agree, sir.”

”I think I’m okay now,” Peter said.

”You wanna stay the night in the Tower?”

”Please. Can you call Aunt May for me? And maybe walk me to my room?”

”Sure thing, kid.” Tony and Peter made their way slowly to Peter’s room, the teen getting more tired by the second. Once Peter was in bed, Tony started to leave the room.

”Love you, Dad.” Peter’s voice stopped Tony at the door. The man seemed to choke on air.

”I love you, too, kid.”


End file.
